


My immortal soul bound

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, IgCor Week (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Cor was called 'the Immortal' for a reason. He'd been alive for over two millennia, serving every Lucis ruler since the monarchy's inception, waiting patiently for his soul bound to be born so that they could age together...





	My immortal soul bound

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this which is incredibly rare for me lol
> 
> Enjoy ^.^

Ignis stood tall, looking at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look any different from usual, and yet, now he knew beyond any doubt that Cor, the immortal, was his soulmate, he felt different. Almost like a new person because his existence was suddenly no longer his alone. Cor was bound to him and having a soulmate came with responsibilities. Responsibilities that held far more weight than usual in this situation.

Soulmates were an intriguing thing and not everyone was lucky enough to have one, but to those who did, the oldest would stop ageing at some point in their adult life until their soulmate reached the same age and they could grow old together. It was supposedly romantic, but to Ignis it was anything but. He felt guilty for having kept Cor waiting. Though he was only twenty-two, he knew with certainty that he was destined for Cor Leonis, because when he was with Cor, the man who had served the Lucis line since the first king, he felt alive.

Cor had been frozen at forty-five years old for so long, no one knew exactly how old he was, but that was how he’d gained the honorary title ‘the immortal’. As the longest standing member of the Crownguard, Cor was well respected and looked to for all manner of things. For his extensive experience, he was considered one of the most important people in the history of Lucis. 

Ignis straightened his tie and smoothed down his waistcoat. At twenty-two years old he had a while until he matched Cor in age, but then, they could truly live their lives as one another’s soulmates. That is if Cor returned his feelings and could forgive him for keeping him waiting for over two thousand years… He imagined living that long, waiting for someone with no idea when they would be born was enough to cause resentment. Not that he felt any from Cor so far.

Ignis had held suspicions for a couple of years that he was destined for Cor, but Cor had shown little interest in establishing a relationship, and that made him question if they ever would? 

Perhaps Cor had lived through so much that romance was no longer of interest to him. Maybe he was wrong entirely and his feelings for Cor were misplaced and they weren’t one another’s soul bounds? Either way, both scenarios hurt to consider, but he hadn’t quite built up the courage necessary to discuss their potential soulmate status with Cor. This one-sided pining was getting him nowhere though, so he had to do something soon.

Ignis went through the motions of another day in the Citadel, coming into contact with Cor several times but never being presented with an opportune time to broach the subject. A part of him was doubtful the opportunity would ever present itself unless he pushed aside the fear and simply asked. 

Another day and he held no answers. If he wasn’t Cor’s soulmate, then why was he so drawn to him? Why did he feel magnetised to him at every waking moment? Why were his first and last thoughts of the day always revolving around Cor’s wellbeing?

If they weren’t soulmates, it would devastate him.

 

~

 

Cor lingered beside Regis as the meeting adjourned. His eyes fixed watching Ignis vacate the room. It had become an everyday occurrence to admire Ignis from afar and for now, it would remain as such. He’d been alive too long, seen too much and was physically double Ignis’ age. No. He couldn’t push this onto Ignis. If Ignis was oblivious to their connection, then he would wait. He’d waited for centuries to be with his soulmate, so another decade or two was nothing he couldn’t handle.

When the room was clear of everyone accept Regis and Clarus, he felt his friend’s eyes fall on him.

“Tell me, how much longer will this continue?” Regis asked, reaching for his walking stick and groaning as he stood up.

Cor’s eyebrows drew together. “I know not what you mean.”

Regis chuckled, taking a step forward. “We’ve seen how you look at him... Perhaps the young man will end your immortality?” 

Cor looked between Regis and Clarus, admitting nothing. How he hoped Regis was correct. He was ready to grow old. To expire as every man should. 

“I knew he wouldn’t answer,” Clarus laughed, regarding Cor with a mixture of warmth and sadness. “For your sake, we both hope he is the one…”

Cor looked away. His friends understood better than anyone how he longed for natural progression with his life. Nothing fooled them. Not even his silence.

After that, nothing more was said on the subject and he enjoyed several weeks discreetly admiring Ignis. Ignis Scientia; his saviour.

He couldn’t do much without arousing suspicions, nor did he wish to grow too close to Ignis and risk him learning of the bond that connected their destinies. Still, he couldn’t help wanting to be close to him. That was how he found himself adapting his training schedule to overlap Ignis’. Though they didn’t spar together, he remained alone, watching from a distance how Ignis’ training was progressing. Ignis had become a fine fighter and Cor felt most proud of him.

“You should speak with him,“ Regis encouraged as they took tea together in the Citadel gardens. “The young man is most impressive. You know I see him as I would a son.”

“I’m aware,” Cor replied, watching a lone bird glide through the sky. 

“Then what stops you? I can think of no finer pairing. He leads a fine example of what it is to be a Crownsguard,” Regis responded, his eyes locked on his friend as he took a sip from his teacup. 

Cor sighed, looking down at his calloused hands. “It’s difficult to explain…”

“I’m in no hurry.”

He glanced across at his friend, their eyes meeting before he cast his gaze into the distance. “I feel this is better for him. While he still has his youth, I’m a man who’s lived through too much. He deserves to not have me burden him so young.”

“Is that so?” Regis asked, setting his teacup back onto its saucer. 

“... Yes.”

“It’s peculiar…”

Cor frowned, looking across at Regis. “What is?”

Regis drew a breath, his eyes fixed on the city surrounding them. “Well, my opinion why you refuse to approach young Mister Scientia differs to your own. Would you care to hear?”

“I have a feeling you’ll tell me regardless.”

Regis chuckled. “You know me well. I suppose it’s a given considering you’ve known me my entire life,” Regis smiled, though it was tinged with sadness. He closed his eyes. “I think you’re scared. Scared that you’re wrong. You do not crave death, though you long for the opportunity to be able to die and until your soulmate matches your age, you remain immortal. Forced to stay alive against your will because divine intervention deems your soul bound to another…”

Cor stilled. His breath caught in his throat. How could another read him so accurately?

“Your silence speaks volumes,” Regis sighed, opening his eyes to look at Cor. “I implore you to speak with him. Only through exploring the connection will you truly know if your solace is on the horizon.”

He hung his head, forcing himself to breathe. Regis was right. Though age was supposed to bring wisdom, Regis far surpassed him. “I… will try.”

 

~

 

Though they didn’t directly interact, Ignis noticed an increase in Cor’s presence in his life. Unfortunately, his friends had also noticed a distinct decrease in his ability to function whenever Cor was near.

“I can’t believe you’ve got the hots for one of my dad’s best friends. That’s… weird and gross,” Noctis grimaced one afternoon in his apartment. 

Ignis rolled his eyes, willing himself not to rise to the latest of comments surrounding his infatuation with his possible soulmate.

“Shut it. Cor could beat you to a pulp,” Gladio warned, nudging Noctis playfully with his elbow. 

“Not bad for an old guy. I mean, how _old_ is he? Dad said Cor’s always been forty-five for as long as he’s known him… It’s kinda creepy.”

“There’s a reason he’s called ‘immortal’, Princess. Respect your elders.”

Ignis sighed, blocking out Noctis and Gladio’s discussion. While they may see it fit to joke, Ignis found Cor’s situation saddening. He could only imagine how lonely it must be watching your friends and family age and die while you remain stationary, unable to pass on because someone else was bound to your soul, and you had no idea of telling when they would enter your life. It sounded like a miserably painful existence. A scenario he would never wish on anybody. If anything, it made him wish even more that he was Cor’s soulmate so that he could release him from an immortal life. Not that he wanted Cor to die. He simply wished to set him free. To let Cor’s life belong to him once more.

With dinner served, Ignis sat with his friends, eating slower than his counterparts. 

“So, when you gonna ask him out?” Noctis asked with a mouthful of food.  
   
Ignis looked to Gladio expecting the question to be directed at him, but when he realised Noctis was looking at him, his cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

“Well?” Gladio pushed and chugged down his beer. “You gonna answer?”

Ignis shot him a steely glare. “I expect such behaviour from Noctis, but you should know better Gladiolus.”

Gladio waved his hand dismissively. “I gave up being subtle about it after your first few months of pining. Now I want to hurry this up so we can all get on with our lives. Maybe then I can finally do some decent training without you two trying to impress each other.”

“I highly doubt the Marshal would ever try to impress me. Besides, we’ve no confirmation whether I am his soulmate… Only time will tell-”

“Ha!” Noctis grinned, swallowing his mouthful. “You didn’t deny trying to impress him.”

“Well…” Ignis fidgeted in his seat. “... I wouldn’t exactly be telling the truth if I denied it.” His face warmed considerably as he watched Noctis and Gladio exchange equally told-you-so looks. 

“You _love_ him,” Noctis teased.

Ignis sighed. “How juvenile of you.”

Noctis shrugged. “At least I speak to my soulmate. You just look on like a lost puppy. Hey- Maybe Umbra’s your-”

“Enough,” Ignis cut in, surprising himself at how stern he sounded. “If the pair of you wish nothing more than to tease me over this situation, perhaps I ought to leave and cease spending my free time with you. Neither of you seems to grasp the complexity of the situation or the utmost care I must take regarding this matter. Furthermore, I have no confirmation I am the Marshal’s soulmate... nor will I know for a very long time. Given this uncertainty, I hope you can both take a step back and evaluate your behaviour, adjusting accordingly.”

Ignis rubbed at his temples. He could feel a headache developing and it was only being made worse by the baboons before him who insisted upon pushing the matter regarding Cor. He hoped they could understand. 

 

~

 

“Have you found the time to approach Scientia, yet?” Clarus enquired as they strode down the corridor on their way to the throne room.

Cor looked down at the floor. “Not yet.” He could feel Clarus’ eyes fall on him. 

“What stops you? He’s hardly elusive when he’s scheduled here every day for meetings.”

“It’s not that simple… I do not wish to force this on him. He’s still young and adjusting to the demands of his role… To bring his attention to our bond seems unreasonable.”

“So, you intend to wait? How long? A year? Another decade?” Clarus questioned. “You’ve done enough waiting.”

Cor shook his head. “You make it sound simple when this situation is anything but. Ignis… he’s remarkable. He exceeds all expectations. Never fails to impress me… And yet, I feel he deserves better than what I can offer.”

“If you were not enough, then why are you one another’s soul bounds?”

He couldn’t respond. That was an excellent question, and it remained on his mind the entire day. 

Alone in his house, he sunk lower into his bath and closed his eyes. He rarely chose to bathe when a shower was far more efficient, but mulling over what to do about Ignis required he set aside time to consider his next move. 

Ignis was exemplary. Though young, Ignis lived with propriety at the centre of his conduct and it reminded him of times past when he’d been a young man. Cor knew his soul was old, and he longed for someone who upheld traditional values despite the vastly different expectations in moderns times. Somehow, Ignis was the embodiment of everything he’d been searching for and yet, their souls had been separated, destined to be born in two very different era’s. 

Decades had stretched into centuries, and Cor’s loyalty to the Lucis line had never wavered, yet the Astrals prolonged his existence by denying his soul bound from being born. Now that Ignis was here, he could feel their connection. His very being felt like this was who he was meant to be. He existed for Ignis, and vice versa. 

His friends were right, he had to prioritise his happiness because his happiness would also be Ignis’ happiness. Until now, he’d convinced himself Ignis was oblivious to their connection, but knowing how clever the young advisor was, it had been foolish to spin such a tale for himself to believe. 

With a new resolve, Cor pulled the plug from his bath and placed it on the side before slipping out of the whirlpool of water that took his indecision with it down the drain. 

Dried, dressed and determined, Cor reached for his phone. 

 **[Cor]** ~~Ignis. I hope this message finds you well. I wish to see you.~~

He frowned, staring at the device in his hand. This wasn’t how courting worked nor did those words reflect what he wanted to say. This was a pivotal moment and if he was going to do this, he wanted to do this properly. Texting something of this importance felt impersonal, but it was better than waiting for a handwritten letter to be delivered on foot by an errand boy in service to the crown. Times had changed since his youth, but in some ways, they were for the better. 

Cor made his way to his study, taking a seat at his now antique desk, though he’d brought it new over two centuries ago. Inside the draw, he kept special parchment accompanied by a quill and ink. The last time he’d used this had been for Regis’ coronation. It had long become a tradition that he wrote a personal letter to every successive ruler. Now it was time to write a long overdue letter he’d envisioned he would have written as a young man. Still, it was better late than never

_  
My dearest saviour, my all, my soul bound,_

_Forgive my forwardness, but I have waited for this moment more lifetimes than any soul should, but now I have found you, I cannot wait any longer._

_I exist for you as you for I. Our destinies intertwined from divine intervention. I have questioned their decision to bound my soul to another, yet now you’ve graced my life, I will worship them as I intend to you._

_My heart has beat for you for some time, but my desire to see you happy has kept me from intruding in your life. Each day that passes, my souls calls for you a little more._

_I confess, my age concerns me, for you may decide you wish not to spend your life with a man who has lived a hundred. Though I selfishly ask you consider returning my soul’s call to unite us as the Astrals intended. You are the embodiment of my salvation. The wings that may set me free._

_I have governed myself, keeping my soul worthy of your affection. My heart is pure, desiring nothing more than to protect you and show you the love you deserve._

_Without trying, you have captivated me and become my reason for existence._

_I am ever yours._

_Your faithful immortal soul bound,_

_Cor  
_

Cor read the letter back as he set down his quill. A part of him was stuck in disbelief, struggling to believe he had really written such a letter to his soul bound. He had no idea how Ignis would react to such words or the outdated approach, but if the Astrals had chosen correctly, these words would be welcomed.

 

~

 

The next day as Ignis passed Cor in the corridor on his way to a meeting, there was an unmistakable look of uncertainty on Cor’s features and it made him uneasy. He could feel a wave of nerves through his body that he was certain didn’t belong to him.

He glanced over his shoulder at Cor, watching him as his pace fastened. Ignis wanted to call out, to discover what had caused Cor who was usually confident to uncharacteristically falter to maintain his composure. 

The thought plagued him all day and it was only made worse when Cor didn’t show for a meeting they were both scheduled to be in. A part of him questioned if he’d done something wrong, while another part of him grew convinced Cor had realised they were soul bound and wanted nothing to do with him; probably disappointed that he’d spent an eternity on Eos only to discover he’d been bound to an unremarkable royal advisor. 

His fears were strengthened when Gladio pointed out Cor had missed his usual morning training session only to turn up later in the day once he was at Noctis’ appointment.

Perhaps his chance at happiness was over before it had begun.

Maybe the Astrals were wrong…

 

~

 

Cor disliked this. Never in his existence had he felt an inability to approach another person for a simple conversation. Yes, he was a man of few words, but he could always vocalise what needed to be said.

Upon seeing Ignis this afternoon, he’d wanted to speak, to say anything just to hear Ignis’ response; the only voice that had ever sounded like music to his ears. Yet, not knowing whether Ignis had the opportunity to read the letter which had been left on his desk before dawn, Cor couldn’t ask. Even uncertainty was preferred to outright rejection. 

After years of being a courageous lion, a matter of the heart had turned him into a fearful lamb. His ‘Lion’s roar’ reduced to nothing more than ‘Sheep’s bleat’. 

He glanced out of the window of his manor, at the moon in the night sky. There was no doubt in his mind that Ignis had read the letter by now because Ignis was too organised to delay a task for long. Given he’d heard nothing, he doubted he would. His heart growing lovelorn with each passing second. 

He held a glass of vintage red wine in his hand, taking a sip here and there as he mulled everything over. During his long existence, he’d never felt drawn to another in the way he was to Ignis. Having Ignis beside him felt intrinsic to his happiness.

His gaze fell to the glass in his hand. He’d amassed quite the collection of wine over the centuries, storing bottles in his cellar only to forget about them until they’d aged. Though he consumed only a glass or two a day now, he’d once not had such appreciation for the finer alcoholic beverages, having drank beer by the barrel load with his former Crownsguard colleagues. How times had changed… 

He missed his former colleagues, just as he continued to mourn all the Lucis line he’d had the privilege to serve. Each day that passed was another that he would continue to exist but another friend could perish. He was numb to the pain of loss after the first few hundred years, but his memories never left him. He could recall every king and queen, their likes, dislikes, their secret court lovers… There had never been a dull moment in this position. 

When he heard the doorbell chime, Cor looked at the clock on his wall. Visitors never arrived this late at night and his closest friends would call before arriving, which left one possibility; Ignis Scientia.

His heart hammered.

Cor set his glass down, regretting his decision to change into leisurely attire and reached for his robe before heading to the door. His image was a little dated in the comfort of his own home, but he couldn’t bear to part with some belongings he’d accumulated over the years. 

By the time he answered the door, the bell had chimed twice more. His jaw fell ever so slightly at the sight of Ignis appearing dishevelled on his doorstep.

“Ignis. Good evening-”

“Marshal,” Ignis cut in, breathless, waving the letter in his hand.

Cor examined him, frowning at how exhausted he looked. He’d never seen Ignis’ hair unstyled like this, nor had he witnessed beads of sweat falling down his forehead outside of the training hall. 

Cor stepped aside, gesturing for Ignis to come in and closed the door behind him. His eyes narrowed as Ignis’ breathless panting filled the hallway. “Have you run here from the Citadel?”

Ignis shook his head. His movements were sloppy, but his eyes met Cor’s. “I was at my apartment. I thought about calling you, but…” his voice trailed off as he took a step closer, straightening up to look at Cor eye to eye. “... Then I realised this is something I have to do in person… Though I now wished I’d considered that decision a little more...”

“Worry not. I can draw you a bath,” Cor chuckled. He folded his arms across his chest as his eyes briefly focused on the letter in Ignis’ hand before looking at him directly once more. “While I agree this is a topic requiring a direct discussion, I am curious why you didn’t drive here.” 

Ignis looked away. “I would have, had I not loaned my car to Noctis…”

“Ah. Another discreet late-night visit to the Argentum residence?” Cor questioned, already knowing the answer. He, Regis and Clarus had been acting oblivious to the prince’s antics ever since he’d passed his driving test. 

“Somehow I feel you don’t require my confirmation to know you’re correct,” Ignis smiled. A breathy laugh escaping his lips. 

They shared a mutual smile, but when Cor looked at the letter, silence fell between them. Clearly broaching the topic was just as awkward for Ignis as it was him.

Cor looked in the direction of his lounge then back at Ignis. “Would you like to join me for a drink first? Or perhaps your bath? I can lend you clothes to wear...”

“That would be much appreciated.”

“Which?”

“Both,” Ignis responded, his cheeks reddening. “Though the bath would be preferred first.”

“Very well. This way,” Cor smiled, leading the way upstairs.

~

Cor waited in the lounge, staring at the letter that had been neatly left on his coffee table.

His mind ran wild, filled of thoughts of an impure nature that Ignis was naked in his home. Perhaps the wine wasn’t helping him remain gentlemanly, but the thought of Ignis soon to don his clothes was far more appealing than he’d thought it would be. 

When he heard gentle footsteps entering the room, he turned to look at Ignis. A low gasp betraying how enamoured he was. A light dusting of pink blossomed on Ignis’ cheeks the longer Cor’s eyes explored Ignis’ perfection and it only fueled his need to solidify their connection.

“Take a seat,” Cor said, his voice a raspy from how dry his throat had become. 

He watched every moment Ignis made, falling deeper into this pit of attraction. Something about Ignis wearing his clothes was enthralling. There was no doubt in his mind now. Ignis Scientia was his salvation. 

He poured a glass of the vintage red wine for Ignis and topped up his own, taking a seat beside Ignis. Judging by how Ignis’ breath hitched when their knees lightly collided, he felt the energy between them too. Their soul bound connection’s way of giving them an incentive to pursue one another. 

Cor had read about it, but this was the first time he’d felt it. His body felt alive as though electricity flowed through his veins. 

He looked deep into Ignis’ emerald eyes, feeling his body leaning closer of its own accord, though he regained just enough to control to pause when their lips brushed. “Ignis… is this what you want?”

“More than anything.”


End file.
